mabinogieuropefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Defense
This is about the skill. For info about the defense and protection status attributes, go here. Description Details *When active, it boosts the Defense and Protection of the user, and allows the user to block one enemy attack. **Defense can only block one hit, so be wary of Multi Aggro. *While defending, the user will be slowed to a walk. *Being hit with Defense loaded will negate stun and cancel a single opponents' attack streak, allowing for immediate retaliation. **The animation of being hit with Defense loaded is dependent on the weapon, race, and if a shield is being wielded or not. **Note that the user will be have to wait a small fraction of a second while the defense animation finishes before they can retaliate. ***It is possible to bypass this using a Bolt followed quickly with another attack, such as melee, second Icebolt, or Arrow Revolver. *Defense cannot reduce INT bonus damage. *Smash, Firebolt, Magnum Shot, and Advanced Magic will cancel this skill. **Firebolt will still knock down a shield-wielding target, but the damage is reduced with a shield. **A target equipped with a shield and with Defense loaded will not be knocked down by Magnum Shot. **Smash completely ignores Defense. *The user is able to recover stamina while defending. *Starting at Rank 5 surrounding party members gain a defense bonus while Defense is active **The range is very short, party members must be almost on top of the player to obtain the bonus *"Defense" (stat) itself subtracts damage from the base damage received. *"Protection" (stat) reduces damage received by the specified % after Defense is calculated. It also reduces the chance of an opponent successfully landing a critical hit upon the user. **Every point of protection reduces an opponents' before-max critical hit chance by 2%. *Damage received is as follows: (Damage - Defense) * (100 - Protection) / 100 **Ex. If you had Def:20/Pro:10 and received 200 damage, then it'd be (200-20)*(100-10)/100 = 162 damage received from a hit. **While Defense is active, add in the Bonuses conferred by the defense skills into their respective variables in the equation. **Since shield rebalancing, an equipped shield provides additional melee only Defense points regardless of Defense activation or not. *Defense has very high Skill CP; 2nd out of all melee combat skills. It is suggested that this skill shouldn't be ranked too high early on, as it may disrupt proficiency/skill training. *See Standard Battle Tactics, 1+Defense, Def+WM, Ranged+Def+N, Ranged+Def+WM, Mag+Def+N, for strategies to use in battle. Skill Zusammenfassung Obtaining the Skill Human *Talk to Ranald about skills. You will receive the skill along with the "Defense Guidebook". Or, alternatively: *Complete the quest "Go to School". Or, alternatively: *Complete the quest "Save My Sheep". Elf *Complete the Deliver the Holy Water of Lymilark beginner quest to receive the skill and Defense Guidebook. Giant *Learned during the Defense training beginner quest. Training Method *Defense is easily trained by getting a monster (such as a Gray Town Rat) that hits you for minimal damage and using Defense after every attack. Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1 Rank 1 Elf Note: In game it says training 0.00/750.00 but it is actually 0.00/775.00 Master Title Defense Master Defense +5 HP +10 Stamina +10 Int -10 Luck -10 Note:The title in game is bugged and says it will add 5 protection. It does not add any protection and actually adds 5 defense. Kategorie:Nahkampf Skills